MDTTA
by Angel of light darkness
Summary: A one-shot I made to show off a few concepts for skills, for 'The Gamer' fandom


**My Multidimensional, Time Traveling Adventure.**

 **Or, How I Swallowed my Pride to Entertain a Childish Outer God.**

* * *

I don't know about anyone else, but when I think about death normally I let it linger in my mind for a minute then forget about it. I think it's an instinctive thing, personally. It's only when we experience death personally that we actually think about.

Now the reason why I'm talking about this…

….

…..

….I died.

I was killed when an out of control truck ram into me, I sprained my ankle the other day so I wasn't able to make it out of the way.

As my consciousness faded I could hear people gather around before I was engulfed in darkness. Within that darkness, I saw a light. When I saw it, I tried to move forward but couldn't. I continued to try and move forward and thought I was when the light got closer to me. But, I wasn't.

I wasn't getting closer to the light, the light was getting closer to me. When the light was in front of me I felt a giant hand grab me gentle.

And in an instant, the darkness vanished. It took me a moment to gather me bearings, was I in heaven, hell, some other plane of existence or was I being reincarnated.

As I tried to see my surroundings, I found myself…

…In a waiting room.

It looked like the waiting room at a hospital, around me various people with numerous injuries sat around waiting to be called next.

Some of their injuries were... gruesome to say the least. Snapped necks, severed limbs, bullet wounds, you name it someone had it.

I was still in the grasp of the giant hand as I started to move again. I tried to look up to see who was carrying me, but all I saw was higher floors of people with similar injuries to the others I saw.

I looked in front of me and saw a cloaked figure working at a computer, I could see any details of the figure as the midnight black cloak hid it all.

I tried to look around again, to my right was a number of leaflets with titles like "the worlds beyond" "how to let go and move on" "Reincarnation and You" "Alternate forms of Sin Atonement" to my left was a mirror. In the mirror I saw who was holding me, it was a cloaked figure like the one at the computer and in its hand was a small glowing ball of light with wisps around it.

The same hand I was in.

The cloaked figure by the computer nodded, they push a button and a portal opened up besides me. The cloaked figure holding moved me into the portal and let go.

I ended up inside an office with only two chairs a desk and a single door in or out. I was flouting above one of the chairs when the door opened.

The person who entered was…

"M-Morgan Freeman!?"

The person shakes their head "sadly no, this is the appearance I take most often when dealing with you mortals lately. The one known as Morgan Freeman is a very respected individual and most consider him wise" the not Morgan Freeman shrugs their shoulders "or perhaps it's his voice, it matters little at the moment"

They move over to the unoccupied seat and sits down "what matters now is you. My name is Jordan, can you please tell me what happened to you, Angelo?"

I was slightly taken aback about how he knew my name, I set that question aside for a moment to answer him "I, I died"

Jordan shakes his head "partially true" out of thin air a tablet (handheld computer) appeared, Jordan began scrolling through the pages on it" Angelo Labra Downy, 19 of age, unmarried and currently in a coma being kept alive by life support machines"

I asked shakenly "C-Coma?" well, at least it's a step up from being dead. I look around the room "then where am I?"

Jordan nods his head "fair question, you're in Limbo" he raises his hand "don't misunderstand, this isn't the Limbo you're thinking about. With the increase of the human population the lines leading to the other planes were becoming too crowded, so the higher ups decided to convert a section of Limbo and Purgatory into waiting rooms to help ease the pressure. Limbo for normal people and warriors who led decent enough lives and Purgatory for criminals" Jordan then points at me "now as for you, you are in a position we rarely see but know how to deal with. Your soul has been disconnected from your mortal body, was brought here by a reaper for safe keeping and now you are on the threshold of life and death itself. So, here" Jordan picks up a hat from under the desk and puts it on the table.

"in this hat is a number of slips of paper, which say "return" "reborn" or "move on" pretty much self-explanatory I hope. You only need to pick two of one piece of paper to have it be your fate" Jordan thought for a moment "or you could go on trial to plead your case, but you'll have to wait years for it to start and another year or two to get the verdict"

I thought for a moment and decided "I'll go for the hat, quickest way anyway" I look at the hat and realise "uh, how do I pick when I'm a ball of spirit energy?"

Jordan turned into a ball of energy similar to myself "just visualise and focus on the idea of an arm reaching out" an arm manifested out of the ball of light and waved at me, when the arm disappeared there was a flash of light and Jordan was in his Morgan Freeman look-alike body.

I did what he told me and to my amazement an arm appear, the arm went into the hat and pick the papers.

The first was 'Return'

The second 'Move on'

The third was 'reborn'

And the fourth one was… Black?

Jordan lets his head fall into his hands "of all the papers in the hat, you picked the only black one in it" Jordan looks at me with sympathy, almost like the look you would give an innocent person who was going to be killed for reasons that were never in their control.

I gulped "what does a-"

Jordan interrupted me "there are certain entities that exist in creation, those who exist in the gaps between realities. They are known as Outer Gods, basically their the deity version of NEETs"

I blinked "NEETs? As in Not in Employment, Education or Training?"

Jordan nods "yes, they don't do anything unless they find it interesting" Jordan sighed "but, a few centuries ago they got upset because they were largely ignored by most other entities, so, a deal was made. Every once in a while a random Outer God will choose the fate of a soul"

I gulped again "so my fate is in the hands of a random irresponsible deity"

Jordan nods "yes, but it's not too bad. Unless they take a personal interest in you they'll let you choose your own fate"

I sigh in relief before I asked "and if they do take a personal interest?"

Jordan shivered, as the door to the office opens.

What enters is an outline of a human form with no details to it, the only noticeable thing is a chain hovering around its body.

Though it didn't have any features, I could feel it looking directly at me. As it looked at me, the head nodded and it spoke in a female voice "perfect…" the outer god got closer to me and asked "tell me, mortal. What do you wish?"

I was slightly shaken by the decreased distance but answer "to return to my body and continue my current life"

The outer god nodded "of course… but, nothing truly worth something is free. You shall return to your body one hour after your soul was disconnected in your world, but first you shall being given a trail"

I nervously asked "a trail?"

The outer god nodded and spoke with some excitement "you shall visit many worlds foreign to your own, in this worlds you must survive ten years in each and in return, when you return to your own world you shall keep all power, knowledge, items, everything you have collected in your journey!"

I blinked "why does this sound like the start of a jump chain story"

"Because-" Jordan said "-this outer god, or goddess in this case, planted the idea in mortal minds in the first place"

I was shocked at that revelation, if that was true then this outer god is Jump-chan, the unofficial mascot of jump chains.

The outer goddess Jump-chan picked up my soul and transported us both somewhere else. I look up at Jump-chan, she smiles down at me "now then, before you get your new body for a multidimensional journey, let's see what random power you'll get. Normally you'd pick different skills and powers as you go through worlds, BUT! A though hit me one day, what if the jumper had a unique power before they started their journey. So, surprise!"

It felt an electric shock ran through my being as I heard a ping.

Welcome to The Game!

If I had a body, my mouth would drop. I had the Gamer ability!

"Gamer, oh how original" said Jump-chan in a sarcastic tone.

I ignored her as I looked through my stats and skills, turns out all my stats were at 0. Well, considering I'm a disembodied soul it's understandable.

When I looked at the skills, I saw the canon Gamer Body and Gamer Mind in all their glory.

However, they weren't my only skills. I also had the broken as hell fanfiction created the gamer skill 'Fiction Adaption' and a few new ones. As I looked at them I got information about the skills.

'Gamer Dicer: Level 1' Passive/Active

This skill opens up the optional of side quests for you to undertake, this side quests will reward you with 'Dice'. After you roll a dice, the number it lands on is added to your stat point pool. After every 16 of this quests you gain a new quest that will reward you with a Golden Dice. Golden Dice gives out a random skill when rolled, you'll never know what the skill is until you roll but all Golden Dice skills will be useful.

The six sides of 'The Gamers Golden Dice' are:

Enhancements

Mental Powers

Personal Powers

Mimicry

Manipulations

Almighty Powers

'Selective Evolution/Devolution: Level 0' Passive/Active

Evolution is the natural process of life in which living beings change to become faster, smarter, stronger or more adaptive to a given environment. With this skill, you can choose to evolve your race/species. What you evolve into depends on your stats, evolution is divided into a number of different ranks, and you get one free evolution from each rank you unlock. Each new rank is unlocked at every hundred player levels. After you receive your free evolution, you can choose to buy other evolutions of the same rank. You can change the evolution state at will.

This also extents to level base skills, at every 25 levels. A skill may gain a new attribute or effect or you may choose to buy them at any time with stat points.

'Spiritual Ascend/Fallen' Level 0 Passive / Active

The soul is a constantly growing and changing thing that very few are able to control. With this skill, you are able to control the growth of your soul, gain supernatural abilities and change your aliment from Order, Neutral to Chaos at will.

At higher levels, this skill may be used on others but only if they are willingly.

Combined with 'Selective Evolution/Devolution' it will become possible to achieve Mythical Physiologies

'Customization, the power to remake anything' Level 1 Active

This skill allows the user to customise an item they have, however the greater the change the more MP is needed.

'Emergency Overload' Level 1 Active

When your health drops below 25%, you can activate this skill to multiple your stats and experience gain by the amount of MP you use.

(10mp every 10 seconds for x2, 20mp every 10 seconds in x3, 40mp every 10 seconds in x4, etc) This skill is cancelled out if your health raises above 25%.

When this skill is master, it is possible to activate it at any time regardless of the health bar

Again, if I had a body my mouth would have dropped.

"Finally! Something new!" I look up at Jump-chan, who was grinning like the Joker from DC Comics.

Spiritually, I gulped and was seriously considering using all my stat points in Luck.

After I gained a new body, Jump-chan's chain wrapped around my torso. After she pulled me over she gave me a form to fill out for the first world.

In my mind, I prepared myself "alright, into the horizon"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Sup, Angel of Light Darkness here.**

 **For those of you wondering what this is, it's basically a one shot showing off some fan made skills for 'The Gamer' ability.**

 **Just in case any of you don't know about 'The Gamer' it's an ability from a Korean web comic called 'The Gamer' were a person gets turned into a video game character in real life. I'm personal a massive fan of the series and recommend people to give it a try.**

 **As for the abilities, Gamer Mind and Gamer Body are canon skills in 'The Gamer' while 'Fiction Adaption' is as I said a pre-existing fan-made skill.**

 **The skills I came up with are:**

 **Gamer Dicer: basically adding the Dice and Dice abilities in from 'DICE, The Cube That Changed Everything' another web-comic from Korean, except unlike 'The Gamer' it's a little darker and with more Psychological and Drama elements. I highly recommend checking it out for a more mature story.**

 **Selective Evolution/Devolution: isn't a web-comic, but rather from a light novel series from japan that got turned into a manga called 'Re:Monster' A dark fantasy story were the main character is reincarnated as a monster, a Goblin. If you're looking for something new, give this a read. Personally, I'm following the manga.**

 **Spiritual Ascend/Fallen: the spiritual equivalent of Selective Evolution/Devolution. No source material to speak off.**

 **Customization, the power to remake anything: is from the manga 'WORLD CUSTOMIZE CREATOR' again something you don't see often. Our main character was selected to be the destroyer god of another world, however his power is actually the ability to change things. To create and remake anything non-living (as far as I know)**

 **Emergency Overload: is variant of 'Super Duper Evolution Booster' a power in a manga called 'WILDCARD'. The best way for me to describe it is its Highschool DxD only with less fan-service, the fan-service it does use is used properly and instead of a war between angels, fallen and devils there's a shadowy organisation planning to bring about the third stage of human evolution using the power of imagination. Trust me, it's worth a read. It's labelled as Action, Fantasy, Psychological, School Life, Shounen and Supernatural**

 **Just and case some of you are wondering why I included Jump-chan, well I have a Jumpchain listed out that I made out of boredom so I figured why not.**

 **Well, time to say goodbye. I'll leave you all the jumpchain list I made. See ya.**

 **Sims 3**

 **Red Dwarf**

 **Total Drama Series**

 **Scobby-Doo**

 **Gravity Falls**

 **Kids Next Door**

 **Jackie Chan Adventures**

 **Invader Zim**

 **Jet Set Radio Future**

 **Super Mario**

 **Super Mario RPG**

 **80's Action Moive**

 **Mordern Action Movie**

 **Hollywood**

 **Cooking Show**

 **Comedy**

 **Musician**

 **Career Model**

 **Youtube**

 **Austin Powers**

 **RWBY**

 **Tomb Raider**

 **Chronicles of Narnia**

 **Aion**

 **InFamous**

 **JoJo's BA**

 **Dead or Alive**

 **THE LEGEND OF ZELDA**

 **The Witcher**

 **Berserk**

 **Soul Calibur**

 **SUPER SMASH BROTHERS**

 **Hellsing**

 **Sonic the Hedgehog**

 **Alan Wake**

 **DarkStalkers**

 **Mahou Sensei Negima**

 **Rosario + Vampire**

 **Kantai Collection**

 **Scott Pilgrim**

 **Transformers**

 **Code Geass**

 **High School of the Dead**

 **Ace Attorney**

 **Full Metal Alchemist**

 **Steven Universe**

 **Naruto**

 **Smite**

 **Sailor Moon (bit iffy with this one)**

 **Generator Rex**

 **Project Freelancer**

 **Halo**

 **Mass Effect**

 **Stargate SG-1**

 **Slice of Life**

 **Skullgirls**

 **Fate**

 **Fable**

 **King Arthur**

 **Civilization**

 **Soul Eater**

 **Persona**

 **Soul Hackers**

 **Magi**

 **Final Fantasy 13**

 **Bravely Default**

 **Santa**

 **Final Fantasy 13-2**

 **Gurren lagann**

 **Blazblue**

 **Final Fantasy 13-3**

 **Ratchet & Clank**

 **Thundercats 2011**

 **Sekirei**

 **Imaginary Friend**

 **KOTOR**

 **Clone Wars**

 **NO GAME NO LIFE**

 **Tenchi Muyo (Slice of Life)**

 **City of Heroes**

 **Marvel**

 **DC Universe**

 **Neon Genesis Evangelion**

 **Touhou Project**

 **Black Bullet**

 **Kill La Kill**

 **Tenchi Muyo (Space Opera)**

 **Overlord**

 **HighSchool DxD**

 **Darksiders**

 **Dragon Ball (Xenoverse)**

 **Tenchi Muyo (Ultimatum) End game part 1**

 **Gurren Lagann (2 arc) End game part 2**

 **Dragon ball (All enemies ever faced in this JumpChain) End game part 3**

 **May be updated at a later date….**


End file.
